Justice Agency
The''' International Clandestine Activites Agency (ICAA)''', better known by it's nickname the Justice Agency, is the principal intelligence gathering and law enforcement agencies of the United Nations. Founded in 2019 by Bruce Wayne and funded by Wayne Industries, the agency expands throughout most of the world with 12 Major Branches to date. They have a strict code of clearance and a well defined ranking system. They are the first International Government Agency to date, and are a department of the Justice League International. A semi-independent executive agency, it reports to the Directing Officer of the ICAA. The ICCOR has three principal activities, which are gathering information about other planets, villainous corporations, and individuals; analyzing that information, along with other information provided by other worldwide intelligence agencies, in order to protect the citizens of Earth. The Regiment has investigative jurisdiction over violations of more than 450 violations of federal crime, 350 of which involve Clandestine operation deemed unsuitable for all other intelligence organizations. The Regiment was established in 2019 as the Justice League Militia (JLPM). The organization was taken over by the UN in 2023 as their internal affairs agency, adopting the name International Clandestine Activities Agency (ICAA) in 2024. The ICCAA Headquarters is the FDEAC (acronym for France, Denmark, Ecuador, Australia and Canada, the founding nations of the UN) Building in Paris, France. Ranking System There ranking System is a Bit odd but they go in order.this is how it goes: Notice that when you get past Rank 14 you become a Field Commander anything Below are just the regular Ranks that are common among most soldiers Leaders of the Branches are Rank 24 and are given honorary callsigns of the Capital City of their specific Country. Agencies that are grouped into Continent-like groups are merely given the honorary callsign of the Continent itself. American Branch Agent Deleware- Unknown Agent Pennsylvania- Unknown Agent New Jersey- Unknown Agent Georgia- Unknown Agent Connecticut- Unknown Agent Massachusetts- Unknown Agent Maryland- Unknown Agent South Carolina- Unknown, Siblings with North Carolina Agent New Hampshire- Unknown Agent Virginia- Unknown, Siblings with West Viginia Agent New York- Unknown Agent North Carolina- Unknown, Siblings with South Carolina Agent Rhode- Unknown, Siblings with Island Agent Island- Unknown, Siblings with Rhode Agent Vermont- Unknown Agent Kentucky- Unknown Agent Tennessee- Unknown Agent Ohio- Unknown Agent Louisiana- Unknown Agent Indiana- Unknown Agent Mississippi- Unknown Agent Illinois- Unknown Agent Alabama- Unknown Agent Maine- KIA, Pending Reassignment Agent Missouri- Unknown Agent Arkansas- Unknown Agent Michigan- Unknown Agent Florida- Unknown Agent Texas- Unknown Agent Iowa- Rank 20, Alive Agent Wisconsin- Unknown Agent California- Unknown Agent Minnesota- Unknown Agent Oregon- Unknown Agent Kansas- Unknown Agent West Virginia- Unknown, Siblings with Virginia Agent Nevada- Unknown Agent Nebraska- Unknown Agent Colorado- Unknown Agent North Dakota- Unknown, Siblings with South Dakota Agent South Dakota- Unknown, Siblings with North Dakota Agent Montana- Unknown Agent Washington- Unknown Agent Idaho- Unknown Agent Wyoming- Unknown Agent Utah- Unknown Agent Oklahoma- Unknown Agent New Mexico- Unknown Agent Arizona- Unknown Agent Alaska- Rank 24,Alive,Top American Agent Agent Hawaii- KIA, Pending Reassignment Canada Branch Agent Quebec- KIA, Pending Reassignment Agent Yukon- Unknown Agent Ontario- Unknown Agent Nunavut- Unknown Agent Columbia- Unknown Agent Alberta- Unknown Agent Saskatchewan- Unknown Agent Manitoba- Unknown Agent New Brunswick- Unknown Agent Nova Scotia- Unknown Agent Edward Island- Unknown Agent Northwest- Rank 14 British Branch Agent Bermuda- KIA, Pending Reassignment Agent Cornwall- Unknown Agent England- Unknown Agent Ireland- Unknown Agent Manx- Unknown Agent Northern Ireland- Unknown Agent Scotland- Unknown Agent Wales- Unknown Various other British Islands. African Branch Agent Algeria- Unknown Agent Angola- Unknown Agent Benin- Unknown Agent Botswana- Unknown Agent Burkina- Unknown, Siblings with Faso Agent Faso- Unknown, Siblings with Burkina Agent Burundi- Unknown Agent Cameroon- Unknown Agent Cape Verde- Unknown Agent Rep- Unknown Agent Congo- Unknown Agent Dem- Unknown Agent Djibouti- Unknown Agent Egypt- Unknown Agent Guinea- Unknown Agent Eritrea- Unknown Agent Ethiopia- Unknown Agent Gabon- Unknown Agent Gambia- Unknown Agent Ghana- Unknown Agent Kenya- Unknown Agent Lesotho- Unknown Agent Liberia- Unknown Agent Madagascar- Unknown Agent Malawi- Unknown Agent Mauritius- Unknown Agent Morocco- Unknown Agent Namibia- Unknown Agent Nigeria- Unknown Agent Rwanda- Unknown Agent Senegal- Unknown Agent Seychelles- Unknown Agent Samolia- Unknown Agent Sudan- Unknown Agent Swaziland- Unknown Agent Tanzania- Unknown Agent Togo- Unknown Agent Uganda- Unknown Agent Zambia- Unknown Agent Zanzibar- Unknown Asian Branch (OH THIS IS DEFINITELY GETTING REFURBISHED LATER. -Thing) Agent Afghanistan- Unknown Agent Armenia- Unknown Agent Bahrain- Unknown Agent Bangladesh- Unknown Agent China- Unknown Agent Cyprus- Unknown Agent India- Unknown Agent Indonesia- Unknown Agent Iran- Unknown Agent Iraq- Unknown Agent Japan- Unknown Agent Jordan- Unknown Agent Kazakhstan- Unknown Agent Korea- Unknown Agent Kuwait- Unknown Agent Laos- Unknown Agent Lebanon- Unknown Agent Malaysia- Unknown Agent Mongolia- Unknown Agent Nepal- Unknown Agent Oman- Unknown Agent Pakistan- Unknown Agent Philippines- Unknown Agent Qatar- Unknown Agent Russia- Unknown Agent Singapore- Unknown Agent Syria- Unknown Agent Tajikstan- Unknown Agent Thailand- Unknown Agent Turkey- Unknown Agent Uzbekistan- Unknown Agent Vienam- Unknown Agent Yeman- Unknown Mythic Branch The Mythic Branch is used for specially trained agents as the Agency Spec Ops. It is unknown how they select/recruit their Agents. Agent Atlantis- Rank 23, Alive Agent Camelot- Unknown Agent Utopia- KIA, Pending Reassignment Agent Tartarus- Unknown Director Olympus- The Leader of the Agency. German Branch Agent Berlin- Unknown Agent Bavaria- Unknown Agent Breman- Unknown Agent Hamburg- Unknown Agent Hesse- Unknown Agent Rhineland- Unknown Agent Saarland- Unknown Agent Saxony- Unknown Agent Thuringia- Unknown Irish/Italian Branch (Ireland was moved to the British Branch. This will just be Italian. -Thing) Agent Galway- Unknown Agent Mayo- Unknown Agent Laois- Unknown Agent Longford- Unknown Agent Lazio- Unknown Agent Molise- Unknown Agent Umbria- Unknown Agent Florence- Unknown South American Branch Agent Argentina- Unknown Agent Bolivia- Unknown Agent Brazil- Unknown Agent Chile- Unknown Agent Columbia- Unknown Agent Ecuador- Unknown Agent Guyana- Unknown Agent Paraguay- Unknown Agent Peru- Unknown Agent Suriname- Unknown Agent Uruguay- Unknown Agent Venezuela- Unknown Australian Branch Agent Sydney- Unkown Agent Albury- Unknown Agent Brisbane- Unknown Agent Cairns- Unknown Agent Darwin- Unknown Agent Geelong- Unknown Agent Kalgoorlie- Unknown Agent Mackay- Unknown Agent New Zealand- Unknown Agent Nowra- Unknown Agent Perth- Unknown Agent Taree- Unknown Various Oceanic Islands. Israel Branch Agent Acre- Unknown Agent Arad- Unknown Agent Ashdod- Unknown Agent Beersheba- Unknown Agent Dimona- Unknown Agent Eliat- Unknown Agent El'ad- Unknown Agent Hadera- Unknown Agent Haifa- Unknown Agent Holon- Unknown Agent Jerusalem- Unknown Agent Karmiel- Unknown Agent Lod- Unknown Agent Nazareth- Unknown Agent Yehuda- Unknown Agent Qalansawe- Unknown Agent Rehovot- Unknown Agent Sahknin- Unknown Austrian Branch Agent Vienna- Unknown Agent Linz- Unknown Agent Salzburg- Unknown Agent Innsbruck- Unknown Agent Wels- Unknown Agent Villach- Unknown Agent Steyr- Unknown Agent Wolfsburg- Unknown Agent Leoben- Unknown Agent Traun- Unknown Agent Krems- Unknown Agent Marchtrenk- Unknown French Branch Agent Albertville- Unknown Agent Antibes- Unknown Agent Bastia- Unknown Agent Caen- Unknown Agent Chambery- Unknown Agent Dijon- Unknown Agent Dunkirk- Unknown Agent Epinal- Unknown Agent Grenoble- Unknown Agent Lille- Unknown Agent Lyon- Unknown Agent Marseille- Unknown Agent Metz- Unknown Agent Narbonne- Unknown Agent Nice- Unknown Agent Orleans- Unknown Agent Reims- Unknown Agent Strasbourg- Unknown Agent Toulen- Unknown Agent Troyes- Unknown Agent Vesoul- Unknown Unidentified Task Force (You're getting refurbished too. -Thing) This is a Task Force that works within the Agency choosing the best Agents 2 from each branch and going on the most dangerous missions in the history of the Justice League.Not much is known but Agents seem to keep their Call-signs and often they treat the lesser agents with less respect making them be "disliked" throughout the other Agents.The Task Force Patch goes under the original Branch patch. Category:Justice Agency Category:Teams Category:Groups Category:Justice League